


Mauvaise idée

by AndersAndrew



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drunken Kissing, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Se revoir après tant d'années était une mauvaise idée. Cela ne les empêcha pas de céder à nouveau.





	Mauvaise idée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



Ils savaient que se revoir après toutes ces années étaient une mauvaise idée.

Ils avaient été amis, rivaux et plein d'autres choses, à une époque où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore tracé sa voie. La rencontre entre ces deux forces de la nature ne pouvait se terminer qu'en perte et en fracas, comme deux blocs qui se percutent sourdement, comme un orage qui éclate dans un ciel lourd.  
Il y avait toujours de la tension dans l'atmosphère, une électricité à peine perceptible mais bien réelle. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés en mauvais termes, pourtant il y avait eu entre eux une histoire trop longue pour être oubliée. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer ni aborder.  
Peut-être que Giovanni avait fuit à cause de cela. Peut-être que Nanu s'était éloigné à cause de cela.  
Se revoir après toutes ses années étaient une très mauvaise idée. Ils s'étaient souvent parlé au téléphone, toujours pour des histoires de boulot, de politique, d'argent – ou de chats. Jamais rien de trop personnel, rien qui leurs permettent de s'approcher trop près l'un de l'autre.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient face à face. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire sans rompre la règle tacite qu'ils avaient établi entre eux. Ne jamais franchir la ligne, ne jamais dépendre l'un de l'autre. Ils se rendaient parfois des services, ils aimaient chacun entendre la voix de l'autre au bout du fil, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de pousser plus loin.   
Ils avaient failli. A une autre époque, en un autre lieu. Quand Giovanni avait perdu son air sérieux et percé les défenses de Nanu, en une nuit, juste une, après un très beau combat et avoir léché leurs plaies, après que l'euphorie et l'odeur du sang les aient enivrés suffisamment pour oublier les limites qu'ils s'imposaient. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés sous la lune, presque un quart de siècle plus tôt, avec l'impulsivité de toutes les erreurs de jeunesse.  
Le souvenir était assez flou. Pourtant à aucun moment ils n'osèrent se toucher. Ils se saluèrent à distance, contents malgré tout – et Nanu esquissa même une ombre de sourire. Il était toujours le même, cernes sous les yeux, traits taillés à la serpe, le cheveu court et pâle, duveteux comme la fourrure d'un persian – ça, Giovanni ne l'avait pas vérifié lui-même, du moins depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Certains mystères sont faits pour perdurer. D'autres pour disparaître après quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort produit sur cette île paradisiaque qu'est Ula-Ula.   
La tête de Nanu était plus petite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et la main de Giovanni paraissait presque trop grande dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux écarlates et la manière dont il s'essuyait les lèvres délicatement avec le poignet avaient quelque chose de félin qui l'agrippa par les entrailles et le força une nouvelle fois à transgresser la règle.  
Leur baiser eut un goût d'eau de vie, amer et électrisant, de sel et de promesses trahies.


End file.
